creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chip-Chan
Chip-Chan (prawdziwe imię/nazwisko nieznane) została odkryta przez 4-chanową sekcję /x/ 6 sierpnia 2011 roku, w wątku poruszającym zagadnienie „podglądactwa” przy wykorzystaniu kamerek internetowych (najczęściej bez zgody osoby „zainteresowanej”). Na filmie spała tak mocno, że użytkownik oprócz umieszczenia jej kamerki na portalu dodał jeszcze komentarz: „Jakaś laska, siedząca na krześle z podkulonymi nogami, wszędzie dookoła jej biurka i na oknach porozwieszane są znaki w języku koreańskim. Myślę,...że jest martwa”. Tym właśnie zwróciła swoją uwagę sekcji /x/. Przez następne kilka godzin, mnóstwo użytkowników komentowało każdy z niewielkich ruchów jakie wykonywała – wierząc, że to po prostu siła grawitacji oddziaływająca na martwe od dłuższego czasu ciało. Jeden z nich zauważył: „Dwie godziny temu, ktoś obserwował ją przez całą godzinę. Od tamtego czasu nie drgnęła ani razu”. Jednak wszystkie spekulacje zostały rozwiane, gdy obudziła się na chwilę, aby podrapać się po nodze. Cała sytuacja dalej nie posunęła się ani trochę w kierunku rozwiązania: nieznana nikomu koreańska kobieta, śpiąca w niewygodnej pozycji przez nienormalnie długi okres czasu, otoczona pustymi butelkami po wodzie, a całe jej biurko oraz okna pokryte znakami napisanymi w języku koreańskim. Niedługo potem zaskoczyła wszystkich swoją nagłą pobudką. Szybko schowała się za jeden ze swoich znaków i zaczęła korzystać z laptopa (co mogliśmy zobaczyć w kamerze nr. 2). Ze względu na niską jakość obrazu, po dziś dzień nie wiemy nad czym mogła wtedy pracować. Wszyscy byli zainteresowani znaczeniem plakatów znajdujących się w jej pokoju. Jeden z użytkowników postanowił „skonsultować się” z tłumaczem Google, kilku innych poprosiło o pomoc znajomych zajmujących się językiem koreańskim. Ze względu na tragiczną jakość kamer, odczytywanie znaków było bardzo męczącym zajęciem – a Ci szczęśliwcy, którym się to udało, zgodnie twierdzili, że nie mają one najmniejszego sensu. Były zniekształcone, mylące i nienaturalne. Niektórzy zastanawiali się, czy rzeczywiście zostały one napisane w języku koreańskim, ponieważ kaligrafia i styl jednoznacznie wskazywały, że nie jest to osoba, dla której język ten jest językiem ojczystym. thumb|Twarz Chip-Chan Pierwszy z odszyfrowanych napisów: „Nie możesz zmusić osoby, aby była nieprzytomna tylko od 7 do 10 po południu”. Zauważono, że znaki “경정P” albo nie znaczą nic albo są pewnego rodzaju imieniem bądź nazwą własną. Ponownie z powodu na jakość obrazu, pełne tłumaczenie było praktycznie niemożliwe do wykonania. Mimo wszystko udało się przetłumaczyć kilka z nich: -„Nie daj się oszukać/Nie daj się ogłupić.” -„Zawsze, wcześnie rano/Codziennie, samym rankiem.” -„Jeżeli ktoś przyjdzie, to sparaliżuje (w domyśle, tę osobę).” -„Nie mogę przestać/Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma.” Jeden z użytkowników (który posiadał znajomych w Korei), zauważył, że być może przekaz ze znaków jest skierowany w stronę każdego, który się jej przygląda. Pojawiła się także druga teoria, w której miało być to rozpaczliwe błaganie o pomoc. Jego znajomi potwierdzili wcześniejszą tezę, że pismo jest bardzo nienaturalne, a gramatyka stoi na bardzo kiepskim poziomie (chociaż w ogólnym rozrachunku w językach azjatyckich jest ona stosunkowo prosta, dop. tłumacza). Wkrótce po tym, Chip-Chan stworzyła kolejny plakat. Jednak w tym wypadku tłumaczenie było zupełnie niemożliwe. Tekst nie miał zupełnie żadnego sensu, widniały tam również znaki, które nie występują w języku koreańskim. Jednak dla niej musiał być on bardzo ważny, ponieważ ciągle zwracała naszą uwagę w jego kierunku – całą noc spędziła na przepisywaniu i tworzeniu nowych wersji, jednak bez skutku… Nic nie dało się z tego zrozumieć - wspomina jeden z internautów. Wielu użytkowników doszło do wniosku, że jej zachowania, jak np. możliwość snu w niewygodnej (nienaturalnej) pozycji przez bardzo długi czas pasują idealnie do objawów, które możemy zaobserwować u osób chorych na schizofrenię. Teoria ta nie została jednak nigdy potwierdzona. Niedługo potem, wyszło na jaw (w oparciu o kilka blogów, które prowadzi), że filmowała siebie od 2008 roku. Z tego, co pisze, wynika, że kamery zainstalowane w jej domu nie zostały zamontowane przez nią. Jednak zachowuje je, aby śledzić, co dzieje się w czasie kiedy śpi. Wciąż nie wiadomo, po co to robi. Czytając jej blogi można dojść do wniosku, że cierpi na paranoję. Ponownie nie zostało to potwierdzone przez żadnego specjalistę. Jak dotąd, ciągle walcząc z jej łamaną angielszczyzną i karkołomnym koreańskim, udało się nam wywnioskować, że Chip-Chan w 1999 roku została porwana przez skorumpowanego oficera policji, który w jakiś sposób zapanował nad jej świadomością. Następnie wszczepił w jej chrząstkę znajdującą się w kostce „VeriChip”VeriChip to pierwszy zaaprobowany przez Amerykańską Agencję ds. Żywności i Leków (Food and Drug Administration - FDA) biochip identyfikacyjny (biochip RFID) przeznaczony do wszczepiania w ludzkie ciało. Został wprowadzony na rynek przez VeriChip Corporation i otrzymał zgodę FDA w 2004 roku.. Dzięki niemu jest w stanie zobaczyć wszystko, co robi i usłyszeć wszystko, co mówi, co więcej kontroluje nim jej sen oraz powstrzymuje od ucieczki. Wszystkie dziwne objawy zaobserwowała u siebie w 2006 roku – szczególnie wymowne były chroniczne senne koszmary. Wspominała też o tym, że policjant przychodzi do niej i się nad nią znęca, po tym jak wyłącza on lub obraca kamerę. ''But the psycho cop P disables the cam before he attacks me, sometimes chaneges the direction of the focus of cam showing the close''t - pisała. „Codziennie spałam po 20 godzin” – możemy przeczytać na jej blogu. W tym wpisie ponownie wraca do tego, że to nie ona zainstalowała kamery. Ale do tej pory utrzymywała je, aby móc kontrolować to, co dzieje się w czasie jej „wymuszonego” snu. Pierwotnie mieliśmy dostęp do 3 kamer, na dzień dzisiejszy działa jedynie 1 z nich. Kobieta pisze też o tym, że w okolicach 7 a 10 PM czasu koreańskiego zatrzymuje się, co według Anonymous jest prawdą. Po tym jak znalazła się pod ciągłą obserwacją „śpi tylko od 4 do 10 godzin”, ale jej oprawca ( którego określa też przydomkiem ''P '') może sprawić, że będzie spać przez cały dzień. Z jej strony możemy się także dowiedzieć, że zanim to wszystko się zaczęło, potrzebowała jedynie 4 godzin snu dziennie i potrafiła się po nich budzić bez żadnego bodźca z zewnątrz. Po wszczepieniu „VeriChipa” twierdzi, że specjalnie skonfigurowała budzik tak, aby dzwonił co 10 minut – jednak kiedy śpi nigdy nie reaguje na dźwięk alarmu (na dzień dzisiejszy nie mamy dowodów na obecność takowego alarmu). thumb|Śpiąca Chip-Chan Chip-Chan apeluje do wszystkich, którzy starają się usłyszeć bądź dostrzec sławny alarm, aby „nigdy go nie słuchali ani w żaden sposób na niego reagowali”. Jego działanie pozostaje tajemnicą. Mało creepy? Spadek formy? Cóż... Ta historia dzieje się naprawdę. Tutaj strona, na której możemy śledzić jej poczynania. Zdjęcie Chip-chan z nieczytelnymi plakatami: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111202190623/x-research/images/7/7d/Chip-chan.jpg Obecny Kanał Chip-Chan, na którym odbywają się regularnie Live https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwLUOyHPOWwb7bMMXdJK3mA Przypisy Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Klasyczne Creepypasty Kategoria:Legendy miejskie